It's not easy
by Pricat
Summary: Puss and Donkey are constantly fighting and Shrek's sick of it. To nip it in the bud, he gets a strange potion that switches them in each other's body and they can't switch back. Also Harold is angry about deciding the future of the kingdom.
1. Why can't we be friends?

**It's not easy.**

**Chapter one**

**Why can't we be friends?**

**Fiona was in the swamp trying to get the kids to go to sleep. Shrek was having a mud bath. They heard sounds of an argument. "Not again!" they thought as they ran to where it was coming from. Puss was fighting with Donkey again. Ever since the day they met, they were enemies. "You're not the top banana here senor!" Puss yelled as he lunged at Donkey with his sword but was stopped by someone. **

"**Time out! I can't believe you guys are still acting like that! We thought you guys were friends!" a voice said calmly. It was Shrek. "Hey cool off! We've got enough to deal with without you guys losing your heads!" he said as he took the sword in his hands and sheathed it. He then walked off with it. Puss and Donkey looked at each other staring daggers. "Enough! I've wasted enough time on you burro! I've got more important things to do." He growled as he back flipped onto a tree branch and disappeared. **

**Donkey scoffed at this. "That stuck up Latino hit man thinks he's so great but he's not! I know how to make him pay!" he said as he walked into the swamp house. Fiona saw the look in his eyes and was concerned. "Are you okay? You're up to something aren't you?" she said to him. He then walked into her and Shrek's bed room. Their twins were asleep and he smiled wickedly as he got an idea. He then grabbed one of them and dragged it out of it's cot. "I can't wait to see the trouble Puss gets into for this!" he thought as he took it to the Poison Apple Pub and put it in Puss's room. "This'll teach him not to mess with me!" he said as he got back to the swamp. **

**Fiona had realised one of the babies were missing and was upset. Shrek wondered what had happened. He then came into the room. "I know what might have happened. Puss came here and took it and it's in his room in the Poison Apple Pub." He told them. Shrek wondered how he knew this but saw a look of mischief in his eyes and realised what he'd done. "Donkey you wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?" he asked curiously. **

"**I don't have anything to do with this. I figured that Puss would take it to the Poison Apple Pub because he could still be evil and just pretending he's gone good to gain our trust." He said. Later that night Puss snuck in with the baby. He was angry at Donkey for trying to get him into trouble. Shrek caught him doing it. "I can explain this! Donkey took him making it look like I did it but I was doing errands the whole day." He said to him. "It's okay, I believe you. I knew Donkey was lying about it." He said to him. "Thanks amigo. Le siento for the trouble this caused." He said as he left. Shrek shook his head as he came into the bed room and put the baby in the cot next to his sister. He then got an idea. "Where are you going?" Fiona asked him. **

"**I'm going to see a friend about our little… problem." He said as he walked out the door and into the forest. He had to stop Puss and Donkey before things went too far. He then came to a cave. "Come in!" a voice said. He then went in hoping to find a solution. **


	2. Drastic measures

It's not easy 

**Chapter Two**

**Drastic measures**

**Shrek then went into the cave. He hoped that the one inside would help him with his problem. He then saw a witch cooking something in a cauldron. "Hello Apple Strudel! How're you?" she said to him. **

"**I'm fine but I need a favour from you. Two friends of mine are always fighting over who's the best side kick and I want to nip it in the bud. Do you have anything that might help?" he said to her. She smiled at this. An image of Puss and Donkey fighting appeared in the cauldron. "Are these them?" she said to him. "Oh yeah that's them alright! What're you going to do?" he asked curiously. "You'll see! Do you have anything that belongs to one of them?" she told him. "Yeah I've got Puss's sword if that helps." He said as he gave it to her. **

"**This'll do! Two friends who are fighting**

**Could tear their friendship apart. Let them see each other**

**From their eye and their heart!" she said as she poured a potion onto the blade and sheathed it. "You should go now! Don't worry the potion will work. Give Puss the sword and the spell will take effect." She said as he walked out of the cave. **

**Meanwhile Donkey was setting up a trap for Puss with the help of the Dronkeys. They filled a catapult up with SPAM when he got caught in the trap in the air. He couldn't wait for this. He then saw Fiona come over to him and getting nearly caught in the trap. "What's this? This isn't an April Fools Day joke for Shrek, is it?" she told him. "No it's for Puss! He thinks he's the top banana around here and Shrek's number one annoying animal but he's not!" he yelled. Fiona then understood and shook her head.**

"**Donkey we like you and Puss both so you shouldn't be acting like this! Take down the trap now before it gets someone mad or you in trouble!" she said to him. There was a strange look of sympathy in her eyes. He watched as she went back into the house. He then saw Puss and hid. "This is gonna be good! I can't wait to see his face at this." He said. But he then heard Shrek yell. "Someone get me down quick!" he said angrily. Donkey watched and was nervous. Shrek had been caught in the trap and was hanging upside down in the air. SPAM was all over his face and shirt. "Uh-Oh! I didn't mean for him to get caught in it." He said as he came from his hiding place.**

**Puss glared angrily at Donkey as he unsheathed his sword. "El Stupido prepare to die!" he said as he lunged at Donkey and scrabbed him and was about to attack with the sword but suddenly a big blast of light came from it and enveloped the two of them. "What's going on?" Donkey asked worried. But Shrek and Fiona were staring at the two of them. "Uhh… Guys you'd better look in the mirror. You're not going to like what you see!" Fiona said as they went inside. But in the bedroom they heard Donkey scream and a loud THUD! On the floor. "I'd better check it out!" Shrek said as he went in. He was shocked… **


	3. A shock to the system

It's not easy 

**Chapter Three**

**A shock to the system**

**Puss was very worried. First Donkey had tried to spring a trap full of SPAM on him but it ended up catching Shrek instead, then that freaky light came from his sword and now he'd found himself in… Donkey's body! It was a very bad shock. He couldn't go to the Poison Apple Pub like this. He needed to see Shrek about this. "Maybe he knows what happened!" he thought as he entered the swamp.**

**Meanwhile Shrek was doing some damage control with Donkey in his and Fiona's bedroom. "This can't be happening to me! Maybe it's a bad dream! Yeah that's it!" he said as he closed his eyes for a while. "When I open them, I'll be back in my own body again." He told himself. Shrek shook his head at this. "Donkey it's not a dream! You're in Puss's body and he's in yours okay? A spell did it to the two of you." He said to him gently. Donkey then got mad and broke the mirror with a head butt. He then ran out of there pretty mad. "I'm in trouble! All I'm trying to do is try to get them to be friends and it goes pear shaped." He thought as he picked up the pieces of the broken mirror. Fiona could tell something was wrong but wasn't sure what. Suddenly she heard sounds of struggle coming from the bedroom and was nervous. She ran in and saw somebody carrying her husband over his shoulder. It was Kyle. He used to be the Fairy Godmother's chauffeur and butt whip boy but was out of a job once she'd gone. "What do you think you're doing with him?" she asked angrily. "I'm sorry but it's a private matter Your Highness." He said as he got into the carriage and took off.**

**She was very afraid of what was going on. She was unaware of what was happening in Far,Far Away. It was her father King Harold had ordered Kyle to do it. He needed to see his son in law about something that Fiona couldn't know about. He hated going behind Fiona's back like this. The witch in the cave was imprisoned in the dungeon. She hoped that Harold wouldn't hurt Shrek. Kyle hoped that Fiona and Shrek would forgive him for this. "Where do you want him?" he asked Harold. "In the dungeon next to the witch. I hate doing this to family but the kingdom must be safe for eternity even if it means hurting family." He said sadly. Lillian had heard this and was angry. This wasn't her brave, noble husband. It was some crazy, power driven maniac and she didn't like it. She needed to tell Fiona this at once. **

**Donkey saw Fiona crying and wondered what was wrong. He wanted to make her feel happy like in the old mill but he couldn't let her see him in this body. It would be too much for her at the minute but he went into the bedroom anyway. "Hi Fiona what's up?" he said to her in a false Spanish accent. There were tears in her eyes. "Hi Puss. Shrek got kidnapped by Kyle and I don't know why! I asked him and he said it was a private matter." She told him sadly. He felt sorry for her. "Maybe you could go get him back! Kyle could only go to one place… Far, Far Away! If you went there, you might find out what's going on!" he told her.**

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she answered it. A woman was standing there in a cloak that she knew. It was her mother Queen Lillian. She looked worried. "I need to tell you something! Your father ordered Kyle to capture your husband and bring him to him and he's in the dungeon. Something's wrong with your father! He isn't the man he was once. Now he's changed for the worse. I need you to come with me." She told her calmly. This shocked Fiona. Her father had done something cruel like this and it scared her. Lillian saw tears in her eyes. "Mom… I can't go. I'm sorry!" she told her. Lillian understood. **

"**I understand. Think about it and we'll talk about it." She said as she left. Puss had seen this. He wondered what was wrong that she didn't want to go. But inside her, her heart was breaking. She couldn't believe her father, a nice man had turned into a cold hearted person just like that. He then got an idea but was nervous about it seeing as he wasn't in his body. "I've got to try!" he said as he went looking for Donkey. **

**But Dark magic had affected Harold and threatened to hurt those he cared about unless he took him over. But being warm hearted as he is, Harold gave in and the darkness got it's wish. But Lillian entered the dungeon while Harold was asleep. She then found Shrek awake in the cell near a witch who was asleep. He was surprised to see her. She then bent the bars with incredible ease. "Get out of here! Maybe Harold's being weird for a reason but I don't know why." She said as she broke down the wall. "Let's go to the swamp!" he told her. She agreed and followed him. **


	4. Puss's Plan

It's not easy 

**Chapter Four**

**Puss's Plan.**

"**You want me to do what?" Donkey asked Puss nervously. "I want you to come with me to help the boss! He needs our help!" he said urgently. He wasn't so sure of Puss's idea. "Fine! If you're not going to help me, I'll do it myself!" Puss yelled running off as well as cursing in Spanish. He was very angry. He couldn't believe Donkey wouldn't help him. **

**Later that night while Fiona was asleep, Shrek and Lillian entered the swamp. They crept into the house quietly. She saw him go into the bedroom. "Why're you going in there for? You're going to wake Fiona up!" she told him. He then went in quietly. Fiona was asleep on the bed near an open photo album. He shook her awake. She was surprised to see him there. "How did you get here? I thought you were locked up in my father's dungeon!" she said as she hugged him. "It was your mother! She helped get me out of there by bending the bars and breaking down the wall. I see where you get your fighting skills from!" he said to her. Lillian was sitting at the table quietly as the couple came out of the bedroom. "Let's go help your father! He isn't himself and I'm guessing some dark force wants him to do all this stuff and ruin his life! Think about it! By imprisoning me, he's hurting Fiona, by being so horrible, he's freaking you out to get to you! But I don't know what it is." He told them. Lillian smiled at this. "Yes! Let's go. " she told them as they went out the door and into the onion carriage. But Harold wasn't happy about what had happened in the dungeon. He ordered hunters to find his son in law. He also ordered Kyle to find his wife and bring her to him. **

**Puss was in Far, Far Away. He regretted not being in his own body and be able to kick butt but there wasn't anything he could do. He then went to the Poison Apple Pub and ordered a shot of milk. This confused Doris. "Are you okay? It's like you're acting like Puss!" she asked him worriedly. "Si I'm fine Doris!" he said. This freaked her out more. What was going on here? Donkey had stowed away in the onion carriage. He felt bad for not listening to Puss and not going with him. He hoped Puss wasn't causing trouble in his body. Fiona wondered why both Puss and Donkey had been acting so strange lately but didn't ask Shrek in case he got angry. He shook his head as he thought about the recent drama that was going on. "Let's just say a spell confused them." He told her calmly. If he told her what happened, she'd flip and not in a good way. **

**But suddenly the carriage stopped. "What's going on?" Fiona asked. Lillian saw hunters approach it and aim their arrows at Shrek an Fiona but they got knocked out. Donkey had knocked them out using Puss's sword and a few self defence moves. "That was cool!" Donkey thought as he snuck back into the carriage. Lillian wondered what had stopped the hunters. The carriage kept moving on it's way. But then the carriage hit something and turned on it's side. It had crashed into Kyle's carriage. Lillian was worried for her daughter and son in law as they lay on the ground out cold. Kyle smiled as he approached them. "This'll make Harold happy!" he said as he dragged the couple into his carriage and drove off. There was a nasty bruise on Fiona's head and her arm was broken. Shrek had a couple of bruises but was fine. Lillian had hidden in a bush so Kyle wouldn't take her too.**

"**What am I going to do now?" she asked as she walked on followed by Donkey. She was angry at what had happened. They needed to save Harold from himself before he did something he'd regret. **


	5. Who am I?

It's not easy 

**Chapter Five**

**Who am I?**

**Fiona woke up in a dungeon near Shrek. He had put her near him so she'd be comfortable. He'd woken up okay but bruised but he was worried about Fiona. She hadn't woken up yet. Tears formed in his eyes but held them back. "Fiona please wake up! I need you to stay with me, okay?" he said quietly. Suddenly her eyes opened. "Fiona are you alright?" he said to her calmly. Something seemed wrong but he couldn't place it. Fear was in her eyes. "Please help me! I don't know who I am or where I came from!" she said. This frightened him.**

**He looked at her head and saw a nasty bruise on her head and under stood. "She must've lost her memory after getting that nasty bruise. Only I don't know what I should do! If I try to jog her memory, it might hurt her more than help." He thought as he held her hand. She looked afraid of her appearance. He understood and smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry, you're not hideous, you're beautiful. Your name is Fiona and you're my wife. We live together in my swamp. Remember?" he said gently. Suddenly she saw a brief flash back but it faded. "No I'm afraid. I'm sorry." She told him. He saw her clutch her head slightly and groan in pain. He then wrapped his arms around her. **

"**Don't worry I'm sure it will come back." He said as he kissed her on the lips. She smiled at this. Harold was watching this. He felt terrible about having to hurt those he loved but the darkness commanded it so he must obey. Later that night he couldn't sleep. He then went to the dungeon. He went to Shrek's cell. He saw him still awake but Fiona was asleep on his shoulder. There was a look of anger in his brown eyes. "How is she? I'm sorry for what I did but I had a reason." He said to him. "You want to know how she is? She lost her memory and can't remember anything or anyone who cares about her. You changed and became bad! You don't care about anyone anymore!" he yelled angrily. Harold felt sad inside. "If you knew what 's going on with me, you'd understand but I still care about her and you." He said as he touched Fiona's cheek. "Prove it then by releasing me and Fiona!" he said quietly. Harold nodded and opened it. Shrek then walked out carrying Fiona in his arms.**

**They then went into her room, the room from her child hood and put her in bed. Harold then put an ice pack on her head where the bruise was. "What's that for?" Shrek asked him curiously. "It's an ice pack. I figured if the swelling went down, she might remember something." He said calmly to him as he put it on her head. Shrek then touched it. It felt cold. "Please get your memory back for our sake. Your father isn't evil. He just forgot what was important to him in the kingdom besides being royal, the same way I did when I took the Happily Ever After potion." He whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair gently. Harold then walked out of the room. Suddenly someone in a black spidery cloak confronted him. She was the one that had been pushing Harold around. "What're you doing here?" he asked nervously. "You remember what we talked about? You gave in and freed him. His wife may be your daughter but she's his wife now!" she said calmly.**

**Harold was scared just like his deal with the Fairy Godmother and that hadn't ended well. He'd became his frog self once more because of that and that wound inside still hurt but he had to be brave now or he'd lose those he cared about. "No! I won't be a part of this any longer. What I'm being made to do by you isn't worth it even if you are part of my daughter." He said sternly to her. This angered her. She then cooled off. "Fine! But you'll never become human again and Lillian won't love you!" she said as she faded. But she hadn't faded for good. "He thinks it's over but he's wrong! It's only just begun! He and his family shall suffer except for her." She said looking at Fiona evilly. **


	6. Explaining the spell

It's not easy 

**Chapter Six**

**Explaining a spell**

**Lillian had gotten out of the bush. She was nervous. She hoped Shrek and Fiona weren't seriously hurt. Donkey then came over to her. She was a little bit startled but calmed down. "What happened to you? How come you're in Puss's body?" she asked him. "Our bodies switched because of some magical spell from Puss's sword. We were figuring out how to get back to normal when Kyle showed up and everything got messed up." He said to her.**

**Meanwhile Fiona was asleep but happy. Harold watched as she slept peacefully. "I wish there was something I could do to help like turn back the clock or something. That way Fiona would still be herself and not an amnesiac." Harold said quietly. The dark stranger was listening to this and smiled evilly. "That's it! Turning back time! Shrek thinks he's so powerful because of Fiona but if I turned back time and prevented her from marrying her…" she told herself as her spidery cloak wrapped around her green arms. But her magic wasn't powerful enough yet to cast the spell. "I'll have to wait for enough dark power to make me stronger so I can cast the going back in time spell!" she thought as she vanished. Meanwhile Lillian and Donkey were on their way but very slowly. "We're never going to get there at this rate but I've got an idea!" he said. He then whistled loudly. "Please let my baby hear it! But what if she doesn't know it's me?" he thought as he waited. Suddenly Lillian saw Dragon land on the ground. "Hey babe! Thanks for coming. We've got to get to Far, Far Away now!" he told her. She was shocked to hear Donkey's voice coming from Puss's body. "Donkey?" she growled in Dragonese. "Yes it's me. I don't have time to explain right now. Let's get going!" he said after he and Lillian climbed onto her back. "Donkey is this safe?" Lillian asked him nervously.**

"**Don't worry Your Highness it's safe." He said as they took off into the sky. But the dark stranger entered Fiona's bedroom. She watched as her lighter self slept. "She has no memory thanks to Harold! Maybe I can use this to my upper hand!" she said as she knelt down by her. "Don't worry, you'll be alright." She whispered in her ear. **

"**Are you sure it's safe?" Lillian asked as Dragon took off into the sky. But the dark stranger was watching this. "I don't think they shall be getting there!" she cackled as she touched her spidery cloak. It glowed with dark magic. She then saw Shrek enter the room and was nervous. She then vanished but he'd seen a glimpse of her as he entered the room. "Who was that? She looked familiar but I don't know why." He said to Harold as they came near Fiona's sleeping form. But the dark stranger had escaped to the realm of sleep and was pleased. "I can mess with my lighter self's head through her dreams! I can turn her against those she loves since her memory hasn't returned! This is going to be fun!" she said as her blue lips parted into a smile. **

**Meanwhile Lillian and Donkey had landed on the ground. Something was wrong with Dragon and they didn't know what. Suddenly they heard strange music and looked at Dragon. The music was making her act crazy. "We've got to stop it!" Donkey said. Meanwhile Fiona was asleep and happy in her own world. She was in the swamp with Shrek having a mud fight and a good time. Just when it felt like her memory was returning, the dark stranger appeared. "Who're you?" she asked starled. The dark stranger smiled at this. "Hello Fiona. Do you even remember what happened to you that you're like this?" she said coldly to her. Fiona shook her head in confusion. "No I don't remember anything!" she told her. "I do! You and your husband over there were in a carriage accident. He only came out of it with a few bruises but you… got seriously hurt and lost your memory! But this accident was caused by none other than your father!" she told her as an image of Harold appeared before them. "But if he's my father… then he loves me and it was just a freak accident!" Fiona told her. The dark stranger laughed at this madly. **

"**Think about it Fi! If he's your father and he hurt you like this, why should you love him? He's the one who wrecked most of your teenage life by locking you in that tower and going behind your back with that deal with the Fairy Godmother. Face it Fi he doesn't love you! A father's meant to protect you and care for you but your father… only cares about himself and how the kingdom sees him." She told her. Tears stung her eyes but held them back. "Who're you?" she asked. "Let's just say I'm your guardian angel trying to help you!" she told her. "What should I do?" Fiona asked her curiously. "I think you should take revenge against Harold and make him suffer the way he made you suffer!" she said as she faded away. **


	7. What's gotten into her?

It's not easy 

**Chapter Seven**

**What's gotten into her?**

**Fiona was contemplating what the dark stranger had told her. Harold hadn't meant any of what he'd done but he was her father. But inside her heart was telling her that if Harold was her father, then how come he wasn't trying to help her recover? This puzzled her. Shrek was by her bedside trying to use his Ogrewician powers to speak to her from within but he was feeling dark vibes coming from her. "What's wrong with her?" Harold asked seeing a disapproving scowl on his son in law's face.**

"**I keep feeling dark magical energy from her. I'm worried." He explained to him. But fear was running through Harold's spine at this. "I can't believe the darkness is using Fiona to get to me! I can't let anyone know of this, not even Shrek and Lillian in case the darkness comes after them too." He thought as he watched quietly. He then saw Fiona's eyes open and she stared at him coldly. She then lunged at him but Shrek protected him from this. He was very worried by this. Fiona would never act this way towards Harold even if their father daughter relationship was skewed a little. "Step aside honey! This has nothing to do with you. It's to do with my traitorous father. His deception messed up my life. If he truly cared about me like a normal father, he'd want to help me after that carriage accident and treat me as an equal curse or no curse! But you're not! All you care about is yourself and how the kingdom sees you! You wanted to stay a human but the cost for that was me!" she yelled angrily at Harold. He hung his head in shame. "It's okay. Let me speak to her. It's not her fault this is happening!" he told Shrek calmly. He relented and Harold hopped onto a cushy cushion near Fiona. He was dreading this. "Honey you've been deceived by an evil creature. She tried to make the kingdom hers but now she's using you to get to me in her crazy game. She wears a black cloak made from spiders and has blue lips. She's your evil twin. She was angry and caused the carriage accident , not me! I would never do anything to hurt you or your mother. She's trying to blind you to my love. She's up to something but I don't know." He said gently. He looked into her eyes. She seemed calm. "How did she come here? I'm sorry about my outburst but that twin came into my dreams and was telling me that you didn't care." She told him quietly. **

**He smiled warmly at her. "It's quite alright honey! She was using the fact that you lost your memory to her evil devices so you'd help her." He told her. But suddenly he heard people screaming and running for cover. "What's going on out there?" Shrek asked. He then looked out side the window amd saw the Dronkeys causing massive damage and burning things. "Why're they doing that for?" he asked himself worriedly. He then saw Fiona's evil twin in the middle of it telling them to do this stuff. She was playing a pipe of evil magic.**

**Lillian saw this as she and Donkey entered the castle and ran into Fiona's room. "Why're they doing that for? They're not bad! I've got to stop them before they hurt people or you guys!" he said as he jumped out the castle window and landed on his feet. "Is he crazy?" Fiona asked Shrek. He looked into her eyes. "No he's doing it because he's their father and needs to help them." He told her gently. She understood. Her twin smiled as Donkey approached her in Puss's body. "What do we have here?" she said to him as he unsheathed his sword. "Let them go! They don't even know what they're doing!" he yelled, his green eyes blazing with fury. "Bring it on!" she yelled. Suddenly the Dronkeys started attacking him. "Don't you know me? It's me your Daddy! Please stop!" he said to them sternly. The twin laughed as they started burning him. Shrek was angry at this. "Hold on amigo, I'm coming!" he said as he ran out the castle doors. **


	8. A Father's Love

It's not easy 

**Chapter Eight**

**A Father's Love**

**Donkey was very worried. His kids were destroying things and causing chaos on a grand scale. Fiona's evil twin was controlling them through evil magic and telling them to do this. She laughed as Shrek helped him to his feet. He growled angrily at her. "You'd better stop this now! Because of you, my wife got hurt and lost her memory, then you try to make her hurt her father who loves her dearly and would never hurt her and now you're controlling my friend's kids!" he snarled angrily as he snatched the pipe from her. **

**She then growled but cooled off. She smiled evilly as she levitated into the room in the castle where Fiona and her parents were. Shrek looked nervous at this. "Get away from them!" he said as he ran into the castle and into the room swiftly. He was very worried. He heard Harold and Lillian trying to stop her but were failing. He kicked open the door. Fiona saw her evil twin laugh as she came near her. "Come and help me take care of them! You know you want to!" she hissed evilly. Lillian looked at her daughter worriedly as she came near her and Harold and began to strike a karate pose but stopped. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to hurt them! Dad was right about you! You're just trying to use me in your little game and I refuse to play." She said angrily as she head butted her firmly. This relieved Harold. He didn't know some of her memory had returned but not all of it. **

"**How come you didn't listen to her and hurt us?" he asked curiously. She then smiled warmly. "I didn't do it because… I remembered how you saved me and Shrek from the Fairy Godmother's final spell and how you gave up being a human just so I can be happy." She told him happily. Shrek then kissed her on the lips. "That's my girl! I hope the rest of your memory returns soon." He said as he broke the pipe. The twin screamed in anguish at this. She then realised something and smiled darkly. "I now have enough power to cast my spell! I can send everything back in time and stop them from ever being together!" she cackled happily. Harold watched as the happy blue sky was covered with black, stormy clouds and lightning raged as well.**

"**What's going on out there?" Donkey asked as he and the kids entered the room. "She seems to be summoning something bad but we don't know what!" Lillian said nervously to him. Suddenly dark mist swirled around the castle furiously like a storm and began sucking both Shrek and Fiona in. This freaked donkey. "I've got to go after them!" he said as he jumped into the darkness bravely. Harold and Lillian watched as it disappeared. Their daughter's twin had gone too and this worried them even more. Shrek then landed somewhere familiar. It was his swamp. Something wasn't right and he could feel it. It was night time. He then looked through the window and saw himself sitting at the table eating. This worried him. "She sent us back in time! This was before I ever met Donkey or Fiona! She must be trying to stop Fiona and me being together! But Fi probably landed in the highest room in the tallest tower in the Dragon's Keep!" he thought as he watched some more. Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. Hunters were hiding in them waiting to spring out and attack. He roared and scared them out of their skin. He laughed as they ran off screaming like lunatics. But then he saw someone come out the door of the house. **

**It was his past self. He'd heard the commotion and wanted to check it out. He wanted to meet him but didn't want to freak him out or anything so hid in the nearest bush but couldn't help himself. "Is anybody out here?" he heard himself ask and came out from where he was hiding. "I'm here! Just don't be afraid when you see me!" he told him. Shrek then came out and revealed himself but when he did that, his past self fainted from shock. "Great! I do this and he flips out!" he thought as he dragged him into the house and put him in the alligator easy chair and waited for him to come around so they could talk. Meanwhile in the Dragon's Keep Fiona was having the same problem. She was worried. When her past self saw her, she'd fainted. "What am I going to do? I can't explain to her that I'm her from the future. She wouldn't get it!" she thought as she sat by her bedside. But in Far, Far Away Harold was worried for them. He couldn't believe that Fiona's twin had stooped as low as sending them back in time to try and change things. **


	9. What will be

It's not easy 

**Chapter Nine**

**What will Be**

**Shrek watched as his past self came round. He looked terrified as they looked into each other's eyes. "It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He told him calmly. "Who're you and how come you look like me?" the past self asked curiously. The first time he'd seen himself, he'd fainted but now he was calm, he was very curious. "I'm you from the future. An evil being used a spell that sent my wife and I back to the past so she could mess it up on us. I'm sorry about freaking you like that." He explained to him gently. **

**His past self looked at him strangely at him after that. "You mean I got married? But who would ever love such a hideous beast as me?" he said to him confused. Shrek smiled at him as he thought about that. "You'd be surprised how Love works. You got married to Fiona who's princess of the kingdom Far, Far Away. She's just like you in more ways than you think. Let's just say soon a certain ruler of Duloc is going to change everything for you. If it wasn't for that tiny lord, Fiona and I would've never met." He told him. He looked at the expression of shock on his past self's face and laughed. "Are you sure she's my wife? Maybe you're the one confused but I don't need Love! Everything I need is right here in my swamp!" he told him stubbornly. Shrek smiled at this. "Aye you think that now but once you meet Fiona and find out how amazing she is, this place won't matter to ya anymore." He said quietly. He forgot what a jerk he was before he met Fiona or Donkey. He knew that sometimes he can be a pain but he didn't mean it most of the time.**

**Meanwhile in the Dragon's Keep Fiona was doing the same thing as Shrek explaining where she came from and about being married to Shrek. Only her past self wasn't so happy about that. "I thought I was supposed to be married to a prince, not some creature that doesn't know what Love is!" she yelled angrily. Fiona was a little steamed by that remark. But she forgot how prissy and uncaring she was before Love granted her wish. "He may be different on the outside but inside he's a prince and more. He cares more about my happiness and who I am over appearance and you wanna know something? That prince your parents said was coming is nothing more than a preening, self centred mama's boy who wants the kingdom and doesn't care about anyone else!" she said to her. Her past self was stunned by her outburst. "How do you know that?" she asked quietly. "I know that because I had to face him and his back stabbing, evil. Twisted mother the Fairy Godmother! Your father's also hiding something from you that he doesn't want you to know! He's really a frog but he'd disguised himself as a mortal to hide it from you and Mom so you wouldn't be ashamed of him. I wish I could show you my memories of that but I don't want to scare you." She said to her. But then as she stroked her past self's hair, their minds connected. Her past self began seeing her memories especially the ones of her father's true form. After they parted, her past self fell to the floor. This worried Fiona as she knelt down beside her. Her past self was crying softly. She felt sorry for her. "It's okay. I didn't know that would happen!" she said softly as she tried to help her onto her feet but she backed away from her. **

"**Stay back! You're lying! You're not me and what I saw was just a bad dream! My prince is coming and there's nothing you can say or do to stop him or me!" she yelled as she hid under the bed. Fiona was slightly discouraged by this a bit. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she came closer to the window and looked out. The stars were just coming out in the night sky and were beautiful. "I hope Shrek's doing better with his past self than I am. The two of them are probably getting on like a log on mud and then on fire!" she thought to herself. Her twin was watching this and smiled eagerly. "That's good! Her past self doesn't trust her and refuses to listen to her! This is more easier than I thought it would be!" she told herself quietly. In Far, Far Away Puss was with Harold and Lillian. He was still in Donkey's body but didn't have to explain why. They were watching what had happened and were worried immensely. "Someone has to go there and talk to her!" Lillian said sternly. Harold then got an idea. "I'll go!" he said bravely. This shocked Lillian. "You certainly will not be going there especially since you're not yourself! You could get hurt or worse!" she said worriedly. He shot her a look. "Lillian dearest it's the only way! If I don't go, Fiona mightn't be able to reach her past self and convince her not to listen to her twin. It may be dangerous but I'll risk it for her." He said quietly. Lillian understood and watched as he disappeared into a smaller black vortex. **

"**Don't worry Your Highness! I'm sure he'll be alright on his own. Besides if anything happens, the boss and Fiona can help him." Puss told her reassuringly. She understood and calmed down.**

"**You're right but I'm just worried for him. When you've been with someone for that long, you don't want to see them hurt or worried." She said to him. She wondered if there was a way to reverse what had happened to him and Donkey. She hoped that they would be able to make things right as always. **


	10. Love and hate

It's not easy 

**Chapter Ten**

**Love and Hate**

**Harold was nervous as he landed in Far, Far Away in the past. He hoped there was a way to stop Fiona's evil twin before it was too late. Meanwhile Shrek, his past self and Donkey were setting up camp for the night. They were headed for Duloc. It amazed Shrek that he was doing this again but if they didn't go, things in the present would change for the worse. Donkey was a little confused but once everything was explained, he was cool about it. Fiona's evil twin was watching the three of them bond and was disgusted. "No matter! I know what to do!" she thought as she disappeared. **

**In the Dragon's Keep Fiona was trying to bond with her past self but was failing miserably. She wouldn't listen to what she said and this bugged her immensely. "Please let Shrek come soon and True Love's work can begin at once even if she doesn't want it to!" she thought quietly as she looked out the window. Rain was falling and her green skin could feel it. This relieved her. Raindrops always made her feel better when she was trapped here with only her thoughts for company. In Duloc Fiona's twin sister had went into the local tavern where most of the local hunters came and drank beer before a job. She then came over to a table where hunters were sitting, laughing and drinking beer. Their leader was Mounsier Hood. She smiled wickedly at this. He was surprised to see an ogress standing before him asking for him and his friends to help her in her plan. "Are you sure you want to slay one of your own kind? That's very cruel and hunter like. I like you! What is it you wish of us mistress?" he said playfully to her. She smiled showing some of her teeth. They were jagged and rotten to the core. This disgusted his men. "Do we have to help someone like her? We hunt millions like her for sport!" they protested loudly. Hood then shot them a look and they silenced themselves instantly. "Let's go to the Dragon's Keep! That's where my Ogrese prey is headed." She explained quietly. Hood nodded as he and his men followed her out the door of the tavern and into the forest. Meanwhile Shrek and his amigos were walking through an allotment on their way to the Dragon's Keep. "Will the princess care that I'm… an ogre?" Shrek's past self asked him as they kept walking silently. **

**Shrek sighed deeply at this as he and his past self looked each other in the eye. "At first yes but then she'll see how beautiful you are within as well as your culinary talents. But inside, your heart will be confused as she seems beautiful but really she's… so awesome when you meet the real her, you'll fall head over heels in love and not even barriers such as prejudice can destroy it!" he told him proudly. His past self smiled at this. "I hope so! It's just I want to be alone in my swamp but something's missing and I don't know what! Maybe it's Love but I don't really know." He told him as they kept walking. They didn't know that hunters were watching them from the trees above. "Should I take them out now?" one asked Fiona's twin eagerly. "No let them reach the Dragon's Keep and then we'll ambush them!" she said to them. Mounsier Hood was impressed by her ability as a hunter. His heartbeat was racing fast.**

**Meanwhile Fiona was hiding from her past self seeing things weren't going as well. "She won't listen to a word I say so what's the use?" she thought as she looked out the window sadly. Her past self had heard this and climbed out a window and ran into the forest. She saw her evil twin and hunters and smiled evilly. "I just got an idea!" she thought as she walked over to them. They were stunned to see her before them. "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the tower?" they asked confused. "Yeah I know but my future self's been driving me crazy and I need her… taken care of." She said to them. Mounsier Hood then followed her by climbing up the wall into the tower window. Fiona was curled up in a ball singing to herself softly and her eyes were closed. Mounsier Hood felt nervous doing this. Fiona's future self was friends with him as well as her husband even though they were different. He then dropped his sword. **

"**I'm sorry but this I cannot do! You must face the future unafraid. After you and your husband came along, I promised never to slay any of their kind again." He said to her in his French accent. He then ran into the room. Even if he was a hunter, he had to protect Fiona's future self from her past self. "What's going on?" she asked confused. She saw sadness in his eyes. "You don't want to know mis amis." He said as Fiona's past self entered the room clutching a sword. It's blade was very sharp. "What's wrong with her?" Fiona asked him worried. "She thinks if she slays you… she'll be free but she won't." he told her. Fiona was very worried by this. Why was her past self acting like this for? Suddenly her head ached and she fell to the ground in agony, Her screams made her past self drop the sword. **

"**What's wrong with her?" Fiona's past self asked worriedly. "I don't know! I wish I could help but I don't know how!" she said as tears ran down her pretty face. She was unaware of what was happening. Shrek could feel Fiona's pain. He then used his Ogrewician powers to get to the Dragon's Keep. This confused his past self. He could tell something was wrong with her. In the tower Fiona was fading. Her past self could see it and was scared. Mounsier Hood then saw Shrek appear. He watched as he ran to his Fiona's side. "WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO HER?"he yelled at Fiona's past self. She was worried. "I know but I'm…sorry, so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I was scared, okay?" she said to him. They watched as he cradled his wife in his arms. She was very weak and pale. **


	11. Love Thyself

It's not easy 

**Chapter Eleven**

**Love Thyself**

**Fiona's deep blue eyes looked wearily at Shrek. Her pulse was getting weaker and her body was getting weaker by the minute. This made him angry. He wished Fiona's past self hadn't done this. His heart was breaking faster than a mirror's glass. Mounsier Hood watched as Shrek laid her on the bed. "I'm sorry… I failed you! I tried bonding with her but… she went evil like the one hurting Far, Far Away. I want to tell you something. I love you evermore even if the Angel of Death is summoning my soul. Don't forget me." She rasped as her eyes closed into one last sleep.**

"**What can I do to save her? I feel so sorry that I tried to hurt her. I thought… by doing that, I could break the curse!" Fiona's past self told him sadly. But he wasn't listening to her. Inside sadness and anger were raging like a thunder storm. "There's nothing anyone can do. Maybe if… but it won't work." He said to them. "What is it?" Mounsier Hood asked curiously. "By trying to destroy her, Fiona's dying but if her past self accepts her once more as a part of her… then maybe it can save her from a never ending sleep!" he told him. He smiled at this. Shrek then knelt by her bedside. "Come here!" he said to Fiona's past self quietly. She understood and came near him. "What do you want me to do?" she asked him curiously. "I need you to accept her once more as a part of you. Maybe this will work but if it doesn't, then you'll have hurt both you and me badly." He told her. **

**She nodded and put her hand on Fiona's heart. "Please let this work! Please forgive me. I made a grievous mistake by trying to hurt a powerful part of myself even if you don't look handsome by society's standards, a lot of people miss you." She whispered into her ear. She hoped this would work but nothing happened. A tear drop then fell from her past self's eye and landed on her face. "I tried but failed." She said quietly. Shrek was very unhappy but suddenly a glowing aura surrounded Fiona and her past self. "What's going on?" he asked himself curiously. He then ran to the bed. He watched as she woke up. "It worked! It's good to have you back!" he said hugging her gently. **

**She then looked at her past self as she came near. "Thank you for healing me! I know you made a mistake but you fixed it! I understand why you did it! You were very afraid of the curse but doing that wouldn't work. But now you learned to love yourself, even the less beautiful side of you. Our evil twin must be stopped. You see my husband and I were sent back in time to try and pull us apart but you can't do that to Love because it comes back stronger than before." She told her quietly. They were unaware that the other hunters and Fiona's evil twin were watching this. "How touching!" she said as she and the hunters made themselves known. But they'd also captured Shrek's past self and Donkey. "Let them go! They've nothing to do with this!" Shrek said as he tensed up for battle.**

**She laughed at this. "You're not going to be able to stop me!" she yelled as she lunged at him but he dodged the attack. The other hunters tried to make it to the bed where Fiona was but her past self knocked them out cold. But a team of two more hunters snuck and grabbed her. They then jumped out the window with her and ran off into the night. "FIONA!" Shrek yelled as he watched her disappear. Fiona's evil twin then knocked him out cold using karate. She then vanished from sight. This enraged Mounsier Hood. He wished that Fiona's evil twin hadn't came here and tried to mess things up like this. Meanwhile a hunter threw Fiona, Shrek's past self and Donkey into a cage. "This is fitting for them! Soon we'll end this and I'll rule the kingdom!" she said as she left. **


	12. The darkness within

It's not easy 

**Chapter Twelve**

**The darkness within**

**Fiona's evil twin laughed at the idea of taking over and wrecking her future for her twin. She watched as her past self was trying to break her and her friends out of the cage. She could feel her anger and it was delicious. She craved more and smiled evilly. Fiona's past self was trying to break the bars down with her skills but it wasn't working. This frustrated her further. "I can see you're upset but let me help!" she told her past self. "Why do you want to help me for? Because of you I almost hurt my future self and almost wiped her out. Why should I trust you?" she said angrily. **

"**I can tell you're upset but that part wasn't my fault! You wanted her gone and I see no shame in that but don't let her and her husband reach you or you'll never be strong enough to free yourself and make what you want happen." She told her calmly. "How can you do that?" Fiona's past self asked curiously. The evil twin smiled at this. "Releasing your darkness and inner power is how to do it. Your power only becomes stronger once hate and anger fuels it! I can help you learn to let it out and take care of your life without prophecies in your way!" she told her. Suddenly the two of them were connected through their minds. The evil twin laughed as she shot a few seeds of something into Fiona's heart. Suddenly they parted. Fiona's past self then fell asleep in the cage but some major changes were happening inside of her. A strange dark light was coming from the cage. Fiona's evil twin then watched as the transformation was complete. She had pale white skin, black lips, black markings under her eyes, black markings over her arms. Her eyes glowed with a fiery light within them. She was wearing a black dress torn in some parts. "She's become my first Gothling! Now her inner darkness and power I can feed off when I'm weak! She has tremendous powers which she's unaware of!" she thought as she watched her sleep.**

**Shrek had just seen a vision of this and was worried. He hoped he and Fiona could bring her back to the light before it was too late. He then saw Fiona's evil twin show up. She had a smile on her face. "Surprised to see me?" she asked him. He then tensed up but was stopped by someone. It was Fiona's past self in her new form. He was shocked but didn't show it. "What did you do to her?" he asked angrily. "Nothing! I just showed her how to be more powerful than ever! She is a Gothling one of my new creations and nothing you cab do can return her to normal!" she hissed as her new creation looked into his eyes and hissed evilly. "I smell fear, anger and hatred! The very things my mistress and I feed on!" she said as two mouths opened in her hands. She then sucked the anger and hatred into herself. "Delicious! I should grab more but we've gotta go!" she said as she transformed into a winged demon and flew off with her mistress riding her. **

**Shrek was very worried for her. How could Fiona's evil twin do this to her past self? But fear sent a chill down his spine. Anything that happened to her past self happened to his Fiona. He then ran to where she was sleeping but was shocked… **


	13. Because of you

It's not easy 

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Because of you**

**He saw that his Fiona had become a Gothling too like her past self. This frightened him. She was still asleep but was beginning to awaken. In their lair Fiona's past self and the evil twin were up to something. They knew that their future self was now a Gothling too and laughed evilly. "I've an idea! Let's go back to Far, Far Away in the present and see what chaos we've created!" she said. They then summoned a dark vortex like the one that had brought them here. They saw Shrek appear. He'd used his Ogrewician powers to get here fast.**

**Anger flowed through his veins as well as hatred. "Shall I feed on it mistress?" Fiona's past self asked. They saw the vortex getting stronger. She then smiled evilly. "No I have a better idea!" she said. Without warning, they pushed him into the vortex and jumped in after him. He hoped things back in the kingdom weren't messed up because of what had happened in the past. But his hope was destroyed once they landed there. The buildings looked destroyed and there were people running and screaming in fear. "What's going on here?" he asked himself. He then realised what had happened. Because his Fiona, the one thing he cared about had become a Gothling, she was confused and was being made to destroy her home. He saw Lillian grab him and run into the castle quickly. "What's going on?" he asked her. There was sadness in her eyes. "It's Fiona! She became something we cannot stop or control. But there is hope. The bruise on her head from that accident you were in still affects her. Maybe if you can jog her memory or something, it might help her become herself." She said to him sadly. **

**He then felt the ground shake and was nervous. He saw Fiona fly in and land near Lillian. She then used her as protection so nobody would try hurting her. "Hello mother dear, it's been so long!" she said coldly. Lillian was about to break out in fear. "Mom don't show fear, anger or hate! That's what makes them stronger!" he yelled. Suddenly Fiona clutched her head in her hands and curled into a ball to make it stop. "Please Fi! Don't do something you'll regret forever just because you're a Gothling! You're so much more than a pawn in your evil twin's games. You're brave, smart, funny, kind and beautiful. Without you, my world would crumble. Look inside yourself and find the strength to banish the darkness. I love you and always will." He said to her unafraid. He saw a tear fall from her eye and run down her cheek. **

**Suddenly cracks ran across her entire body like when you break a vase. This frightened Shrek deeply but he didn't want to show it in case the darkness fed on it and returned the one he loved to a life of evil and fear. "What's happening to her?" a voice asked. It was Puss. He was still in Donkey's body. He wondered if Gothlings were like vases. They watched as bright light surrounded Fiona for a couple of minutes. When it disappeared, she was herself again. Shrek smiled at this and ran into her arms. "I'm sorry I destroyed half of the kingdom!" she told Lillian. "It's alright honey! You didn't know what you were doing!" she told her as they hugged.**

**But on the hill near the entrance of the kingdom, Fiona's evil twin was angry. She watched as her past self returned to normal. But she had another plan as she carried a cage. Fiona's father was inside it in his frog form. He was very worried and frightened. He hoped that his daughter and the ones he cared about would save him before it was too late. **


	14. The ultimate choice

It's not easy 

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The ultimate Choice**

**Fiona was very worried. Her evil twin had shown up and was ruining her life and that of the ones she cared for. She knew that her evil twin had captured her father. Shrek knew they had to rescue him but was stopped by Lillian. "We'd better let Fiona do this! Besides it's her evil twin she's up against. She's the only hope for our kingdom and the safety of Harold is her!" she told him calmly. He understood but wondered how she was going to do this. "She must absorb her twin's evilness and use it to banish her into another world." Lillian replied to him. **

**Fear ran down her spine at this. "But I'm not a Gothling anymore! How am I supposed to do it?" Fiona asked worriedly. Shrek then rubbed her back gently. "You may not be a Gothling anymore but you've still got your Ogrewician powers! You can use them to take care of your evil twin!" he said gently to her. But her evil twin had hidden in the forest. She was angry that her other self wasn't a Gothling anymore but smiled evilly as she watched Harold sleep in the cage. "She thinks she can banish me through her great powers but I can use Fear and her father against her!" she thought as she became stronger. Harold awoke at this and gasped in fright. Fiona's evil twin was becoming more powerful as her body glowed with a dark aura. Meanwhile Fiona had entered the forest on her own. She was nervous but she knew she could do this! Her father and the kingdom was counting on her. Suddenly she felt the ground beneath her feet shake as her evil twin appeared before her. "Where's my father?" Fiona asked her angrily. Her evil twin laughed evilly at this. "Don't worry, you'll be seeing him soon!" she cackled. **

**Fiona then felt strange as she summoned her powers. She hoped she could do this. She then shot a blast of magic at her but her twin dodged it. "Very nice Fi… for a novice! Don't defy me or you and your father and his kingdom go down the drain! But you can have him back… but you must choose!" she said as she faded from view. Fiona didn't know that her evil twin had made herself invisible and snuck into Far, Far Away. She then went into the palace where Fiona's mother and Fiona's True Love were waiting for her to return. "He'll do! I'll make Fiona choose between the one she loves and the man who brought her into the world! This will bring her to her knees and weaken her powers!" she thought as she made her move. Lillian gasped as Shrek vanished before her eyes. She then realised what had happened and hoped that he wouldn't be hurt.**

**Fiona then prepared herself for battle. She was unaware of what her evil twin had done. Her intentions were evil and were trying to bring her down. Harold shivered in fear as Fiona's evil twin tied up his son in law and gagged him. She knew that this would make her other self let her go without absorbing her. "What do you expect to gain from this?" he asked angrily. "Nothing! Just making your daughter the weakling I know she is!" she hissed. He hoped that Fiona didn't have to go through this. **


	15. No one mourns the wicked

It's not easy 

**Chapter Fifteen**

**No one mourns the wicked**

**Fiona then realised what her evil self had done to her father and the one she loved. Anger flowed through her veins. She then walked into the clearing. She saw her father in a cage. He looked at her sadly. "Where is she?" she asked angrily. She then heard someone groan in pain. She also heard her evil twin laugh.**

**Fiona knew her True Love was in pain. Anger then exploded and the ground vibrated fiercely. "What've you done to him?" she asked furious. She knelt down beside the one she loved. His eyes were closed and he was hurt badly. His shirt was torn badly. "Please be okay! Don't leave me, okay? I promise you she'll pay for this!" she said through silent tears. "How touching! I can't believe you like being a freak!" her evil twin said mockingly. Magical energy then emanated from her. This frightened her evil twin. "How can you do that? You should be weaker than putty!" she said. **

"**You'd be surprised what I can do. My power is fuelled by a little something called Love, which is something you don't have. My husband and I are very powerful because of our strong love. You just crossed a very powerful line. I may be a princess but I don't hurt easily and using my family to get to me is sick." She told her. Her evil twin then felt weak and fainted. Fiona then summoned a tornado. It swept her away. This relieved Fiona. She then freed her father. He rested in her hand. He saw sadness in her eyes as she put Shrek over her shoulder. "Let's go home." She said. Suddenly a strong vortex whipped around them and brought them back to Far, Far Away in the present. Harold watched as his daughter ran into her room and laid her husband on her bed. Lillian wondered what was wrong.**

"**She took care of that evil twin. You should've seen her! She kicked ass!" he told her. Lillian then went into Fiona's room. She found her daughter on the bed near her husband trying to wake him up. "I'm sorry she did this to him. How did you… destroy her?" she asked her. "I used Love's magic to destroy her but I wish… I could've gotten to them sooner. Than he wouldn't be like this!" she told her. Fiona then got an idea. "Maybe I can use Love's magic to heal him! I wouldn't be the same without him in my life!" she said. Suddenly she closed her eyes and held her husband's hand. "Please let this work! It's the only way!" she thought. Her body then glowed with that same magical energy that she'd used to destroy her evil twin. It went from her into his body. **

**Lillian had been watching this by opening the door a little. The magical energy then faded. But she saw a little change to her husband 's condition and smiled. "It worked! He's just gotta wake up!" she told herself. Harold was relieved but was a little worried for Fiona. He hoped his son in law would pull through. But he had more things on his mind than this. "We'd better get to work on ruling the kingdom." He told Lillian. She didn't think he should be that concerned with the way Fiona was acting. But maybe it was because she was a woman and understood how her own daughter was feeling at the minute. Puss then walked in. He wanted to see Fiona. "Maybe she'd be able to turn me back." He thought as she walked into the room. Donkey understood what he was doing and followed him. **

"**What's going on?" she asked them. She was a little bit freaked by this but calmed down after they explained what had happened. "Guys I don't know if I can do anything for you but I'll try." She said to them. She then thought hard and summoned her powers. Suddenly bright slivers of light surrounded them. When it disappeared, things looked back to normal… She looked at the bed but something was wrong with Shrek. He'd been turned to stone. "Oh great! We're sorry that happened!" they said but they weren't back to normal. They were still in each other's bodies. They watched as Fiona broke down crying. "We'd better get out of here!" Donkey said as he backed away. "Si I agree! Let's leave her to simmer down a little. " Puss said as well as they left the room. "There's only one thing to do!" Fiona thought as a tear landed on her husband's stony cheek. She then climbed out the window and ran off. She ran into the forest and climbed up a tree.**

**She'd left a note explaining to her parents why she'd done this. "I'm sorry I hurt you and disappointed my parents." She thought sadly. Rain fell onto her skin. She shivered in fear and of the cold. **


	16. Something bad this way comes

It's not easy 

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Something bad this way comes.**

**Lillian was very shocked to find Fiona gone and her husband had been turned to stone. She then saw something in one of his stony hands. It was a note. **

**Dear parents**

**Something bad just happened and I can't fix it. You probably think I did it but it was an accident. I was trying to help some friends who were trapped in each other's bodies. I feel like I've ashamed you guys and that I've disgraced you.**

**Fiona**

**It said. This upset Lillian "I've got to go find her!" she thought as she walked out of the room. Harold hadn't been told this yet because he would only freak out or not listen to her. Meanwhile Fiona was waking up in a hunter's net. She'd fallen out of the tree she'd fallen asleep in and they'd caught her. "Just get it over with, okay?" she told them. **

**The hunters were then punched out by somebody. They ran in fear. It was Lillian. She'd started searching in the forest and saw them crowding around her daughter and had to do something. "Just leave me alone out here. I deserve this for turning the one I love to stone. I was just trying to reverse a spell that was cast on some friends." Fiona told her. Lillian understood but was worried. She watched as Fiona clutched her head in her hands. Her head was hurting again but much worse. **

**Lillian watched as her only child fell to the ground. She then saw somebody step out from behind a tree. It was Shrek. Somehow he'd been freed. "Is she okay? I think she could feel the spell being broken on me and that's why she's like this." He said gently as he carried Fiona in his arms. They then walked back to the castle. He wondered why she was out here by herself like this. He felt her shiver.**

**Harold hadn't even realised what was going on. Lillian understood and would tell him later. She watched as Fiona's husband slipped into bed beside her. Lillian then went to find Harold. She hoped that he wouldn't be too mad when he heard this. Dawn broke in the morning. Fiona then woke up but was a little freaked to find herself not in the forest. She then felt someone touch her chest. It was Shrek. He was still asleep and caressing her. She smiled at this. She wondered how the spell had been broken. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. He knew she was worried because of her powers. But he was more worried for her because her full memory hadn't returned yet and he was afraid. He'd done a little something that was… unchangeable. He hoped she'd be okay. "What's wrong? You look stressed about something." She said to him. He didn't want to tell her yet in case she was freaked out. "Nothing! I wonder if your memory… has returned yet?" he said to her calmly. But she saw worry in those brown eyes of his and decided not to ask. **

**Her head then throbbed loudly in pain and she groaned. "Are you okay?" Shrek asked her. "I'm not sure. My head… it hurts." She said to him. He then saw her fall back onto the bed out cold. Puss and Donkey then came running into the room. But they were a little shocked because their amigo wasn't fully dressed yet. "Jeez man! Put on some PJ's would you?" Donkey said. "Donkey… for a burro you're so immature." Puss said as Donkey covered his eyes. "What's up with senora Fiona?" Puss asked curiously. "I don't know! I was talking to her and then her head started hurting and now she's like this!" he explained as Donkey touched Fiona's sleeping form. Puss sighed at this. "Le Siento but you'd better stop touching her in case you… wake her up and she's in an angry mood!" he growled. "Maybe I should get Lillian to see what we can do for Fiona." Shrek thought quietly. "Guys I need you to do something for me!" he told them. "Sure boss what is it?" Puss asked. "I need you to stay with Fiona until I get Lillian to see what's wrong with her!" he told him. They watched as he went out of the room. He seemed nervous. **

**Lillian was in the garden sipping tea when her son in law showed up. There was anger on his face mixed with sadness. "What's wrong?" she asked him quietly. "It's Fiona! She had another head ache and went under. I don't know what to do!" he explained. She understood and followed him. She was worried for her daughter. She then followed him into her daughter's room. She knelt beside her daughter's bedside. They heard her moan softly. Her eyes opened slowly. "Hey Mom what's up?" she asked. She felt a little dizzy but her head had stopped hurting. She felt stronger. Her body then glowed with magical energy. Both her mother and her husband were amazed. Puss saw this and got an idea. "Maybr now she's powerful enough to reverse what happened to me and Donkey since she seems stronger." He thought. **

**But he sensed something wrong with her. There was a look of evil in her eyes as they changed from blue to orange slits. She then laughed evilly. He decided to wait until it was the right time. **


End file.
